Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Newsletter submissions/Where's Perry? episode review
I have chosen this episode to review this time and I will review the other part of this cliffhanger episode next time. It starts at the airport where the Flynn-Fletchers are at the airport and getting ready to get on a plane to head to Africa. Perry who is with them gets paged by Major Monogram that they needed him and that he would need to miss his family’s vacation. Perry than ends up faking he is sick to get left behind. Meanwhile Candace is waiting for Jeremy to show up to the airport and see her off. Soon they have to board the airplane. Once on the airplane Candace gets a call from Jeremy but gets cut off as the plane is leaving the airport and then has to go eighteen hours with no phone. Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house Betty Jo and Clyde put Perry in his bed, and once they are gone Perry disguises a tissue box and heads off to his lair. Once in his lair he learns from Monogram that the text they got from Doofenshmirtz did not warrant him missing his family’s vacation and then sends Perry off to check on Doofenshmirtz. When Perry gets to Doofenshmirtz’s lair, Doofenshmirtz tells Perry his fake plan and shows him his fake inator called the fitness equipment lock inator and ends up self-destructing it. Perry then leaves and Doofenshmirtz reveals his Ultimate Evil-inator and plan for the day to Norm now that Perry is out of the way. He ends up firing the beam and it hits Carl instead of Monogram. Meanwhile the Flynn-Fletchers have arrived in Africa and are now at the research base. They then go a tour of the savannah and at the end they are shown the uncharted gorge and Phineas and Ferb come with the idea to build a highly unconventional vehicle. Then everyone heads back to station and go their own ways doing what they want to do. Back at O.W.C.A. Doofenshmirtz arrives with his belongings and Monogram asks him what he is doing there. They soon head inside and are trapped by Carl, and Doofenshmirtz realizes Carl was the one hit by his inator. In Africa Isabella finishes up learning and teaching things with a family and heads to find what Phineas and Ferb are doing. Phineas says they are building a highly unconventional vehicle which is then described by the song of the same name. Again Back at the OWCA Monogram and Doofenshmirtz are now in cells where Carl then sings Evil for Extra Credit to them. Then, Doofenshmirtz is let out by Carl to help with the inators, while Monogram soon comes up with an idea. Back in Africa Candace is frantically searching for a phone so she can call Jeremy. She finds a weird windup telephone and takes it up a tree so she can call Jeremy. Back at the OWCA Doofenshmirtz shows Carl his inators while Monogram calls in Perry to the OWCA because of an emergency. Perry soon arrives but is soon captured by Carl. Then Doofenshmirtz is sent out by Carl and Doofenshmirtz stops and hits a button accidently to release Perry. Carl then releases the robots to go after Perry. Back in Africa, Phineas explains how they are going to get down into the unchartered gorge explaining any other way would result in instant death. Meanwhile Candace calls Jeremy but the signal is faint. Back at the OWCA Doofenshmirtz now prepares the inators to fire. Then back in Africa Candace finally reaches Jeremy and talks to him but Candace through the signal breaking up thinks she hears him say he is breaking up with her causing her to say what you are breaking up with me? Then by the unchartered gorge the gang gets ready to go down but Buford pulls too hard and sends them plummeting to their instant death. Then back at the OWCA the inators fire and suddenly Perry has disappeared. Then at the restaurant in Africa Linda and Lawrence find out they have no reservation and as they gasp the words to be continued… pop up on the screen leaving four different things hanging that will need to be solved in the second part. I enjoyed this episode because it did something different with the plot and in the end left four things hanging that made me want to watch the second part when it came out. This episode did its job as the first part of a two parter and left the viewers wanting to see what happened. This is one of the best cliffhangers I have seen in a show and first one to have four different things that were left hanging at the end. Of the four cliffhangers the one that left Candace and Jeremy's relationship status in a limbo was the one that most interested me and got me to worry a little bit. I give part one of the episode an A overall. Retro Review: Where's Perry? (For Realzies This Time!)